


An old friend

by serendipityfire



Category: Vikings - Fandom
Genre: A lot of sex to come, F/M, Maybe some dom play, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2017-12-29
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:42:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 82
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serendipityfire/pseuds/serendipityfire
Summary: *Modern Gangster au Vikings Fanfic*Growing up with the Lothbrock brothers was never easy for Camilla but she learnt a lot from being one of their closest friends. But when one night she is shut out by all four boys, she swears to never trust them again. It isn't untill three years later that she returns to the Lothbrock house hold after the death of Ragnar. But will she be able to forgive the boys and play her part in the war that is to come?





	An old friend

*Just a brief summary and sneak peak of what's to come*

It had been three years since Camilla had left the Lothbrock house on bad terms with sons of Ragnar Lothbrock. Now she is forced to return in respects of Ragnar's death but doesn't know how she will face the boys she once used to see as friends. It seems she has more to worry about then just facing old friends as a war seems on the horizon between two rivalling families.


End file.
